The Great Detective
by Keemie
Summary: A mysterious letter was deliver to her. A mysterious message. A detective who lives in a Victorian home. This journey will surely make her world up side down. AU.
1. Chapter 1

**The Great Detective**

By: sakurapetal14

Chapter one:

The Letter: 454113114

* * *

Ruzaki Sakuno, a normal twenty-four year-old woman who lives on her own. Many may say that her life is normal besides being adopted at the age of fifteen. She lives at a decent apartment in the heart of the city, just a few minutes away from her job. Sakuno graduates with a degree in culinary arts and is now working at one of Tokyo's best hotels as a chef. Another thing about her is that she never seeks attention to herself and a bit naïve and innocent for her own good. Her childhood friend, Osakada Tomoka has given her the title of the 'living innocence' for her naivety about the world and especially in relationships. Sakuno has never been in a relationship. Sure, many suitors ask her out but they were automatically rejected for she has no interest in any relationship or being in them. Sakuno believe that her prince will come if she just waits. Tomoka on the other hand just shakes her head at her friend. Sakuno always live a normal life, but that may change by the arrival of a mysterious letter.

One night after she comes home from work, Sakuno checks her mails from the bills, advertisements, to a white envelope just her name written on the back. The letter didn't say who it was from nor it doesn't have any post stamps. She walks inside her house and put the others on the kitchen island and curiously opens the letter. She furrows her brows together to see and blank letter. As she scans the said letter, she notices something written on the lower right side of the paper.

'454113114'

Sakuno furrows her brows more, not understanding the meaning of the numbers. Her phone suddenly rings. Picking it up, the caller was an unknown number. It was still ringing so she decides to answer it.

"Hello?" The caller didn't answers back.

"Hello? Who is this?" Silence was the only thing that she can hear. Then the call ended. It kind of freaks her out. Maybe it's just a prank, yeah it's just a prank, she says to herself. However there was a sick feeling in her stomach that tells her that there is a deeper meaning to it. She just shakes away the feeling.

* * *

On the other hand, in a dark room where the fireplace is lit, a silhouette of someone sitting on a reading chair is visible. The door opens and a man with short brown hair, wearing a leather jacket and lose pants comes. He walks to the kitchen and turns on the light, putting the bags of groceries on the counter.

"You know, you could at least turn on the lights. It's evening already, and it looks so gloomy in here with all the light's, out except for your fireplace." The man in the kitchen calls putting the grocers away.

"Shut up, Horio." A masculine voice answers, coming from the person sitting on the chair. "Don't you always say that I should save energy?" He adds.

"I know, I said that. Hell, everyone does. Be thankful that I always comes here and brings you food. You barely eat." Horio replies.

"Hn." The other says

The brown haired man sighs and looks on the direction of his friend.

"Whatever. I'll be going now. Good night." He calls and closes the door, leaving the other man still seated. Amber cat eyes stares at the dancing fires.

* * *

Morning comes and Sakuno dresses herself with a plain white polo shirt, a beige cardigan with a knee high light blue skirt and an inch high white shoes. Taking her bag, she ventures out of her apartment and to the streets. The day is beautiful and it was an early summer morning. It's also the weekend and she decides to go to the grocers. The letter from last night is already gone from her mind. She keeps telling herself that it was just a prank and continues on.

As she walks through a busy street, a man suddenly bumps to her side. She was about to apologies but the man suddenly vanishes among the crowd. Thinking it was only an accident she shrugs. Unbeknownst to her, a white envelope with her name is now in her bag. At the time she goes home and puts the bags on the kitchen island, she notices the letter in her bag. Her heart skips a beat seeing the identical letter from last night. She opens the new letter to read the same message from before. The numbers were the same. She's now freaking out inside her mind. Sakuno takes her phone and dials a number, praying that the person will answer.

* * *

Tezuka Kunimitsu, a successful lawyer the age of twenty-six. He graduates from Tokyo University and at top of his batch. Also he works at one of the most powerful law firms in Japan. Tezuka is Sakuno's brother. They've know each other for a long time. Sakuno's grandmother was the school's tennis coach and Tezuka was the captain at that time. The two became close and treats each other like siblings. When she was fifteen, Sakuno's grandmother passes away. Seeing as she doesn't have any relatives left, the Tezuka family openly accepts her as their own. When she was eighteen, Sakuno insists that she will live in her own. At first the family disapprove saying that they can still take care of her and she's too young to live by herself. But Sakuno, being stubborn like her deceased grandmother, stands firmly to her decision and they eventually let her. Tezuka promises that he will always look out for her and that Sakuno will always keep in touch.

Tezuka decides to visit one of his underclassman from university. Seeing a Victorian style house in the middle of Tokyo may be weird, but Tezuka knows better. He enters the house knowing that the door is always open and makes his way up the stairs. He opens the door and walks in the room with a fireplace on the middle left side. Two reading chairs place near it. There were build in bookshelf on each other side of the fireplace. There is also a medium size sofa place against the right side wall of the room. Lastly an office table and a chair near the center wall. He's greeted by a man clad in a black polo shirt and trousers, with black shoes. The said man has green tinted hair and his back was facing Tezuka while looking outside the window.

"Echizen." Tezuka calls standing at the doorway.

The man turns around and greets him in return. "Tezuka-senpai." He gives him a small nod.

Tezuka walks towards the sofa and sits. Meanwhile the other man sits on the usual reading chair near the fireplace.

The two didn't say anything for a moment before Tezuka states out something.

"There will be a team reunion. Momoshiro and Eiji already made plans and I'm sure that they will force you to come." He says.

"Yadda." The other simply replies.

"I recommend you to come or they will drag you themselves." Tezuka knows that this underclassman is a stubborn one.

"I'm not going." He insisted.

Tezuka's phone suddenly tings and he excuses himself to answer it. The other man just sits on his chair comfortably. He suddenly hears Tezuka's voice and darts eyes towards where his senpai is.

"A blank letter?" He hears and raises a brow.

"What do you mean the message is just numbers?" There was a bit shock in his eyes, but quickly recovers. There was a sudden darkness in his amber eyes.

* * *

A new story, I hope you guys will like it.

I'm sorry for further grammatical errors.

Another update is undecided at the time.

sincerely,

sakurapetal14


	2. Chapter 2

I am deeply sorry for the late update.

With everything in school, I am really sorry.

Also, as always I deeply apologies for grammatical errors.

Please enjoy.

Sincerely,

sakurapetal14

* * *

**The Great Detective**

By: sakurapetal14

Chapter two:

The Victoria Home at Tokyo: The Detective

Tezuka has been thinking about the call. Sakuno mentions someone sent her a mysterious letter. The second one, she just found in her bag. At the same time, after he comes back to the room, Echizen has the look in his eyes that says that he heard his conversation and knows something about what's happening. He didn't question his kohai further about his change of attitudes. Tezuka has more important matter to attend, like knowing who has sent Sakuno the message. After leaving the Victorian house, he immediately drives to Sakuno's pace. As he goes up the elevator, he recalls the conversation that he and Sakuno had.

_After hearing his phone was ringing he excuses himself and left the room, leaving the door a bit open. He pushes the call button. _

"_Hello?" He answers._

"_Tezuka-nii?" He immediately figures out its Sakuno. However he sense of panic in her voice._

"_What's wrong?"_

"_I-I, there was a letter that came. I d-don't know anything about it. The letter is blank!" She speaks a bit quickly and there's dread that he can hear._

"_A blank letter?" He raises a brow._

"_Well not r-really, there were numbers written on the bottom of the page."_

"_What do you mean a message is just numbers?" Tezuka was at lost, he doesn't know what to make out of it._

"_Y-Yes, last night it came and I just thought that it's just a prank. There was a call too, I picked it up but no one's answering. This morning after I went from the supermarket, I saw an identical one inside my bag. I don't know how it got there." Sakuno's voice is a bit shaken now._

"_Don't worry, I be there right away." Tezuka says and ends the call._

_When he comes back to the room, he sees Echizen in a deep thought. He raises his eyes and looks directly to his senpai. Tezuka notices that his eyes become darker and sharper. There was also something calculating from his look. Tezuka knows that Echizen heard his conversation and has now analyzing about the meaning behind it. Tezuka finally left the house leaving the young man to himself._

* * *

On the other hand, back in the Victorian house, Echizen is deep in thought. He accidentally heard his senpai talking about a mysterious letter without any message, just numbers. Echizen knows this sign. Whoever his senpai is talking to, they will be the next one who is being target he's investigating since five years ago and he swear to himself that he will find them. There was only one way for him to achieve his goal, talk to the person who phoned Tezuka earlier and start his move. He finally stands up from his seat and makes his way to his desk. Opening one of the drawers he pulls out a piece of paper with a number and starts to calls it, looking outside the window.

"Hello?" A man's voice comes.

"Momo-senpai." Echizen simply says.

"Echizen? I haven't heard from you for a long time man! You better come to the reunion or else Eiji-senpai and I will drag your butt there ourselves." The man from the other line exclaims. Echizen only sighs.

"I'm actually calling you about a serious matter, senpai."

"And that will be?" The man asks curiously.

"I think there's already a next target." He waits for his senpai to reply.

"Go on." The man's tone has change into a serious one.

"Tezuka-senpai's knows the person." A spark lit up in his eyes.

* * *

Tezuka has now reach Sakuno's apartment, he sits on one of the sofa chairs while his adopted sister occupies the opposite one from him. The room was clothed with an uneasy feeling. Sakuno doesn't know why Tezuka seems so serious after seeing him at her front door just seconds ago. She notices that her brother has an idea about the mysterious letter that came to her. Tezuka breaks the awkward silence by asking her where the letters are.

Sakuno hands the two identical letters to him. Tezuka studies it with sharp eyes. After a minute he looks at Sakuno.

"When did it come?" He asks.

"Last night. For the first one, at least. The second letter, I don't know how it got in my bag." Sakuno explains. "Tezuka-nii, I have a feeling that it's not just a prank. I can't explain it well but there's something big behind this." She adds.

Tezuka was thinking deep. He knows that there was a deeper meaning behind the letters. Once a colleague of him from the law firm had a client that he heard received a similar letter like Sakuno. The client was said to be associated with a syndicate aside from the case he needed Tezuka's colleague for. Tezuka also knows that his kohai, Echizen has a connection with the case. He certainly knows that Echizen has been researching about the said syndicate for a long time, since their time in university. He sighs deeply and looks at Sakuno who was wearing a worry expression.

The problem came up at a wrong time. He has to go to Hokkaido for a client, a very important one. He can't leave Sakuno with this problem. He pinches the bridge of his nose. Tezuka can only think of one solution to the current problem.

"I'll be gone for a while." He says to his sister.

"Eh? Where are you going?" Sakuno asks him with worry in her voice.

"I'll be in Hokkaido for a while because of a client."

"H-how long are you gonna be gone?" She doesn't want to be alone, especially now that there's something going on and her best friend Tomoka isn't here either.

"I don't know. But I'll try to get back as soon as I can." Sakuno is panicking now, afraid to handle this alone. "It's not a good time, I know especially with these." He put the letters on the center table and pulled out a card and hand it to her." Here, I want you to contact this person as soon as you can. He's one of my kohai and he'll definitely help you." He stands up and Sakuno follows. They walk towards the door; Tezuka turns to look at her.

"When will you leave?" Sakuno asks.

"Tonight," He pats her head. "Take care." And he leaves.

It was now night, silence was everywhere in her house. Sakuno, now lying on her bed keeps thinking about the mysterious happenings that she encountered today. Everything was taking a troll on her. She turns on her bad seeing the card on her side cabinet, the card her brother gave to her. He said that this person can help her. If her brother recommended this person, it might not be so bad to ask help from someone. Besides Tezuka was known to only trust the people that he knows. Sakuno sits up, grabs the card and dials it on her phone. It only took two rings before it connected.

"Hello?" A deep masculine voice answers.

"H-hello? I-um I'm Ryuzaki Sakuno." She introduces herself.

"Tezuka-senpai's sister." The person in the other lines adds.

"Ah-yes. Tezuka-nii told me to call you," She reads the name on the card. "E-Echizen Ryoma-san?"

"Yes. I have been quite aware of your situation. Come tomorrow after twelve. I presume that you know my address?"

"Y-yes." The address was also on the card.

"See you tomorrow, Ryuzaki."

"Yes, Thank you. G-good night." Sakuno hangs up and wished that this person may help her dilemma. She tries to clear everything and goes to sleep.

* * *

Rays of the morning sun peeks on her window. Sakuno opens her eyes and stretches a little and moved out of bed to begin her morning routines. After dressing herself with a baby yellow dress which stops just above her knees and a white cardigan, an inch heels and finally, put her long auburn hair into familiar braided pigtails, she was prepared to meet Echizen Ryoma. She was wondering what the man was like. It was only quarter to nine, but she thought that being a little early won't hurt. Being late was always associated to her and she promised herself to not be late again. She'll just stop somewhere and eat a late breakfast and sort out her mind about everything. She inserted the both letter she had received in her bag so she can show it to the man which her brother assumes can help with her problem. She hopes he does, she's not familiar on how to handle situations like this. Grabbing her keys, Sakuno walks out of her apartment lock the door and ventures out.

On the other hand, Echizen Ryoma was passed out lying on one of the sofa in his office room. Damn, Momo-senpai forced him to drink last night. He brought them drinks last night saying that they will just catch up with each other. Didn't he know that the up coming reunion was for that purpose? It was no good, a client; more over Tezuka-senpai's sister will be coming. He has to fix himself. The thought seems impossible to him. Looking to his right, the wooden center table was full of empty cans of alcohol. Damn senpai, he thought. He didn't even throw the garbage and just left. He let out a deep sigh. He looks at the clock that was hanging on the wall, five to eleven. Just an hour before his client comes in. He forces himself to stand up, walks to the bathroom to freshen himself up and clean the garbage that was left by his no good senpai.

Sakuno was now standing in front of an odd looking house. She looks on the address that was written in the card. As far as she knows, she was at the right place. However looking at the house, she starts doubted herself. A lot of people consider her navigational challenge, including herself. The house looks so out of place. If one will look closer, the structure can be identify as one of those European style houses. A Victorian style in a more specific manner. It was standing in the heart of Tokyo, a populated area full of buildings and other modern structures. By just looking at it makes her think that she was in another dimension. Sakuno hesitantly rings the door bell. No one answered. She rings it again, no one opened the door. She furrowed her brows together. Maybe she really was at the wrong place.

"Excuse me, do you need something?" A voice called her from behind. Sakuno turns around and saw a man with brown hair. He was wearing a simple white shirt underneath a black sweater jacket, brown pants with a pair of sneakers. The most striking feature was his unseeingly unibrow.

"U-um does Echizen Ryoma-san lives here?" She asks.

"Yeah, he does. Is he expecting you ms…?"

"Ryuzaki, Ryuzaki Sakuno." She introduces herself.

"I'm Horio Saotshi," The man introduces himself. "Are a client of his?"

"I guess you can say that." Sakuno didn't know what to say. A client? She doesn't even know what the man work as.

"You can just come in. The door is always open." He opens the door for her and she walks in to the odd looking house. The outside may be odd, but the inside of the house was magnificent. The floor was made out of wood and there was a red carpet going up the stairs. Antique looking tables and vases was place on the other side of the foyer of the house. The walls were color of cream, giving a light feeling to the place. The stairs was place in the center of the room and there were two rooms on the other side of the foyer area. From where she was standing, Sakuno can see the furniture in both side rooms. They look expensive.

"Echizen!?" Horio called after closing the door. "He might be upstairs in his office." He looks at her. "Just go up the stairs and turn right, first door."

Sakuno nodded and went up the stairs and turn to the right. She saw a mahogany door and slowly opens it. She walks in to a room which looks like a mini library with all the books align in the shelves against the wall. There were also two reading chairs in front of the fire place. Surprisingly, there was a fire place between the bookshelves. A wooden office table and a chair behind were placed in the far middle the room. Sofas on the other side of the room with a wooden center table in front of it. The walls were painted a faded maroon color. The room looks so alien to her. She thought that she can just see this type of room foreign movies. Sakuno didn't notice a figure was leaning on the door frame observing her.

Echizen Ryoma was observing the woman standing in front of him. Her hair was put into braided pigtails, childish if you ask him. Her body was clad in address which complimented her petite body. She may be an inch or two shorter than him. If his estimate was correct. He saw a small stain of ketchup on the left end of her cardigan sleeves. The stain had just dried up for some time which means that she ate just before coming here. By looking at her petite body, he deduced that she isn't much of an eater. Furthermore no one will be eating lunch this early. It was only quarter to twelve. This leaves that she had a late breakfast. She was early, which he didn't expect. According to his senpaitachi who already met his captain's sister, she has the tendency to be late in meetings. He still can't see her face so he can't deduce that much from her.

"_Ryuzaki-san."_ He called. The woman immediately turned around to face him. He notices that her eyes were big and doe like. One can be drown by their brown color and he can easily spot the innocence in them. There was a slight trace of circles under her eyes, which indicates lack of sleep for two days or three. It might be caused by her problem which he pieced together from hearing their conversation in the phone. She also has a small nose and pink lips. Her cheeks were flushed when she met his gaze. He raises a brow.

Sakuno heard her name was called by someone. When she turned around, she faces a man leaning on the door frame, arms crossed against his chest. The man has dark greenish hair. He was wearing a dark blue long sleeves shirt with two button undone. He was also clad in a pair of black dress pants with a pair of black shoes. His face was like sculpted by the gods, with strong angular jaws. The most striking features he has was his cat shaped eyes. They were piercing color of amber which she felt like he was looking inside her soul. She blushed because of his intense gaze. Good thing Horio came and broke the heavy air in the room.

"Echizen, what are you standing there for?" Horio asks his friend, while carrying a tray of tea. Ryoma only gave a grunt as a reply and sits on the chair behind the wooden desk.

"Please sit Ryuzaki-san." Horio offered and Sakuno sits on one of the chairs near the fireplace. As Horio pour tea for the two of them Echizen spoke behind his desk. "So, Ryuzaki-san will you please explain about the letters you received."

* * *

As Sakuno walks among the crowd in a busy street, she can't keep thinking about what happened earlier.

"_Do you know about the meaning of the letters that you received?" Echizen asks._

"_How did you know about the letters?" Sakuno was bewildered._

"_I have my own sources. Aside from that, please tell me how you got them."_

"_Honestly, I don't know, the first one was out in my mail box two days ago. For the second letter, I have no idea. Just yesterday after I went out, I just saw it inside my purse. I don't know how it got there." She finishes her explanation._

"_All I can say I is, you, Ryuzaki-san are in a situation where I believe is need of urgent attention." Sakuno furrow her brows._

"_What do you mean?" He stood up from his eat and looked out the window._

"_I will be needing you to stay here, just for a while."_

"_E-eh?Why?" He looks over his shoulder._

"_You are being targeted, Ryuzaki-san"_

She was still pondering on what he said. Her? Ryuzaki Sakuno is being target? Targeted by who? She's just a normal girl who wants to have a normal life. As she recall, she never did something to offend anyone.

She was now walking home along in a sea of people under the bright lights of Tokyo city. Suddenly she bumps into someone's chest. This made her look up, surprise to see the a man with greenish hair and amber cat eyes which seems to be looking straight to her soul. It was the man she just met not some time ago, Echizen Ryoma.

"Eh? Ehizen-san?" The next thing that happen, Sakuno didn't expected.

Echizen wraps his arms a round her petite figure and crashes his lips to hers. _'Mmmnnphh!' _His lips were devouring hers and she can't help not to close her eyes.

She knows that it was not in her moral to make out with someone in the middle of the street, nonetheless with someone you just met a few hours ago. However she can't help but respond shyly. A small moan escaped from her and it only drives the man to kiss her more passionately. Her hands where placed on his chest. She felt her knees buckle. The only thing t hat was preventing her from melting in the ground was Ryoma's arms wrapped around her. Sakuno can feel her own heart beating so fast like she's in a marathon. They finally parts away and she has to take deep breathes to compose herself. She looks up to him and saw amusement in his eyes which causes her to blush. He slowly unwrap his arms around her, instead placed them on her hips. They stayed for that for a minute. Unknown to Sakuno, Echizen was looking pass her head towards a man standing just 14 meters away from them. He was wearing a beige jacket with his hood on, a pair of faded jeans and a pair of white sneakers.

"You need to pack up." He suddenly said and pulled her towards to her house. Sakuno didn't know what to say or how to react. Her first kiss was just stolen by a man she barely knew. Although, she has to admit, she did like the kiss.

The man was still standing on his spot as he look at them disappear along the crowd. He fishes his phone in his pocket and opens it, punch in a message:

_He got the girl._

_You might want to slow him down a bit._

Send.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Prince of Tennis or any names mentioned in this story.**_  
_**

* * *

**The Great Detective**

Chapter three:

The Key: In Danger

Sakuno didn't know what was happening. A moment ago his brother's kohai, which she barely knew was kissing her in the middle of the street. Then suddenly, he pulls her hand and walks towards her house. How did he know the route to her house? This man is really mysterious. Sure,her brother trusts him but, it doesn't mean that she does too. After all he just suddenly came out of nowhere and stole her first kiss. Her traditional first kiss, which she's suppose to give to the person that she loves. Sakuno was having doubts about trusting this man.

They were now both in front of her apartment door. Echizen looks expecting at her to open the door so that they can both get inside. Sakuno, being an obedient person, pulls out her house key and unlocks the door. Once they were inside, Echizen told her to start packing. Sakuno isn't sure if she should trust this man's word. For all she knows he's going to do something to her if she stays at his house. Also, isn't it inappropriate to live under a roof with a stranger? Nonetheless a man.

"Um, Echizen-san-" Sakuno was cut off.

"Ryoma."

"Eh?"

"Just Ryoma." He looks at her. Sakuno couldn't help but to blush, calling someone by their given name is a bit intimate.

"Ryo-Ryoma-kun?" He nods. "Why do I have to stay at your house? I don't see the need to."

Ryoma was baffled by her question. Didn't he just mention that she is being targeted a few hours ago? What's wrong with this woman? He looks at her weirdly, which Sakuno notices.

"I-I know that you said that I am being targeted" She was waving hand hands in front of her. "But, I don't get why I have to move to your house. It's not that bad right?" She asks hesitantly.

This woman definitely doesn't get what position she is in. He looks at her, curiosity plastered on her face. Guess he doesn't have any choice. Ryoma takes a swift stride towards her and he stops a little to close to her. Their body was barely brushing. He was hovering over her. Sakuno hesitantly looks up to him.

"You will stay at my house if you don't want to get killed." He says looking straight to her brown eyes. "Also, Tezuka-senpai told me to take care of you. He says that you were prone to danger." He smirks down at her.

Sakuno can't believe what he was saying. Sure she knows that her brother was just protecting her. Sure she was a walking disaster, according to her best friend. A klutz like her is prone to do stupid things but, she doesn't deserve to be targeted by someone. She never did something to offend people! This man doesn't know what he's talking about. He doesn't even know her for goodness sake! So, being Sakuno who was rarely lash at someone, she puts her hands on her hips and glares up to Ryoma.

"I can take care of myself." She narrows her eyes, which had the opposite effect of what she wants. Instead of backing down, Ryoma seems to be having fun. This woman can't glare even if her life depends on it, he thought to himself. Sakuno's face looks like a child trying to argue against an adult. Her eyebrows were furrow together while her lips are set on a pout. She looks cute.

Ryoma start to chuckle. Sakuno couldn't believe this man! She's really mad here!

"Wha-what are you laughing at?" She demanded.

"No wonder senpai entrusted you to me."

"Wha-"

"You can't glare to save your life, woman." He says his thoughts earlier. This seems to make Sakuno angrier. "You just better do what I tell you to. It will be more easier for both of us." He stares down at her. Sakuno met his stare. She won't allow him to take his way. They stare at each other for a moment. She can't hold anymore. His amber eyes were blinding her so she averts her own. Ryoma smirks knowing that he won. "Plus," Sakuno looks up to him again. "I already kissed you, there's nothing to worry about, and we're practically intimate then." Sakuno was blushing like crazy. How can she forget about that? She was now a ruined woman. No one will want to marry her now, she mentally cries to herself. She was surprise when Ryoma places his hands on her waist and pulls her towards him. She was now panicking, placing her hands on his chest and trying to put space between them. She was really not use to being close to a man. Ryoma pulls her body against him, letting her head rest against his chest. His arms were now circled around her waist. He rested his head on top of hers. Silence engulfs the room. Ryoma smirks, her body was so stiff. He was drawing small circles on her back to calm her down.

"I-I don't even know you." She says quietly against his chest.

"You don't."

"I w-won't go to your p-place."

He sighs again and closes his eyes for a moment. This woman was really making his job hard. He needed her for information and his senpai entrusted her to him. If something happens to her, Ryoma knows that he was going to have to run a lap around Japan or worse.

"I'm afraid that you don't have a choice. Believe me; I'm on your side. Your brother will kill me personally if something happens to you. And besides you're my client."

"Tezuka-nii won't do that." He just grunted in response. "I d-don't t-trust you." She added still buried face in his chest.

"Heh. Then why are you still in my arms."

"I-I don't kn-know." He let out a snort.

"I wouldn't tell you to trust me. But, I'll tell you everything that you need to know about your current situation if you decide to stay at my place." He pauses. "Also, I can't let you go now, you're the _key_."

Sakuno didn't understand what he means by the last thing his said and she's just really tired after everything that happened for the last two days. She doesn't want to think about anything at the moment. Sakuno just closes her eyes and stayed in his arms.

They arrived at the Victorian house late at night. In the end Sakuno decided to go because she really wants to know what she was into. She thinks that the faster she knows, the faster it will be resolved. Ryoma was carrying her luggage. They entered the house and saw Horio wearing an apron while holding cleaning materials.

"There you are Echizen," He notices Sakuno behind Ryoma. "What's Ryuzaki-san doing here late at night?"

"She'll be staying here for a while." He says climbing up the stairs still carrying her luggage.

"Eh?" Horio looks at Sakuno who was standing in front of the closed-door. Then glance upstairs to where Ryoma had gone to.

"Ryuzaki-san, I think you should follow him." He looks at her. Sakuno hurriedly climb up the stairs to follow the green haired man. "Oh, by the way, welcome!" He called downstairs.

Sakuno stops and faces him to give a small bow and smiles

. "Thank you." She continues to climb up the stairs.

She saw Ryoma entered a room and followed him in. The room has a pattern of white lilies on the four walls. The floor was wooden. A queen size bed on the center of the right wall, a big wooden closet on its left. There is also a window on the farthest wall which has a view of the small garden at the back of the house. Sakuno was surprise to see a little garden. The room also has its own bathroom. Lastly, a center table with two wooden chairs by the left wall. The room was relatively simple.

"This will be your room." Ryoma says putting her luggage on the bed.

"Th-thank you." She said quietly while looking down. He grunted in reply and left the room to let her unpack. Sakuno was sure he was smirking. He was the first person to drive her mad with just a smirk. The man was impossible.

* * *

After unpacking last night and doing her evening routines, Sakuno went to bed. It was now Monday morning. She laid down on her bed thinking about what will happen now. She looks on the clock beside her bad and immediately sprung out of bed to get ready for work. She wore a collared white dress with sleeves that goes down her elbows. She tops it over with a dark blue crop vest and puts on a simple white necklace. She also wore a pair of while heels. Sakuno puts up her hair in its usual brads and puts on her flower clip.

It's now 6:00 am, there was time to make breakfast. She remembered that it was not her house. She unsurely went to the kitchen and peek inside, no one. Sakuno was contemplating; it was not her kitchen so she isn't sure if she's allowed to use some of the food to make something. On the other hand, she really wants to eat and breakfast is the most important meal of the day. In the end she has decided to make breakfast. She isn't sure if they're going to wake up soon and she need to go to work. Sakuno made some kawamushi and miso soup. Just as she was setting the table, Ryoma walks in wearing his usual attire; black slacks and a dark-colored polo shirt. However this time he was bare footed.

"G-good morning, Ry-ryoma-kun." Sakuno greeted him.

"G'morning." He greeted back and plop himself on a chair and started eating.

"I-Im sorry if I use your kitchen without permission."

"Its fine, you live here now too." He replies.

Sakuno followed suit and sits on a chair. They were eating in silence when Sakuno notices that Horio isn't with them.

"Where's Horio-san?" She asks.

"He doesn't live here. He just comes to bring in supplies and occasionally clean the house." He explains without looking up from his meal.

"Oh."

After their meal Sakuno washes the dishes and prepares to go to work. As she was walking towards the front door Ryoma called her.

"Here's your key for the house." He hand it to her.

"Thank you. I'll be going then." He nodded in response and Sakuno went outside.

Sakuno was deep in thought about what occurred last night. Why didn't she push him away? Instead she just stands there and let him hold her. Wow, she was really beginning to be messed up. And it was his entire fault. Just as she was crossing a road, a car was speeding up and thank god that she notices. Sakuno immediately stops before it hits her. Sakuno's brain shuts down for a moment. Oh my god, if she didn't stop, she'll be dead by now. She let out a sigh of relief. She really needs to start paying more attention to her surroundings.

A figure was standing hidden in an alley. The person took out their phone and punched in a message:

_I told you to wait for a moment before you start driving._

_Now we have to think of another plan._

_**He** is so going to be mad._

Send.

On the other hand Ryoma was sitting on his office while watching on his laptop. He had hacked the cameras on the road to keep track of his client. He saw what had happened, she nearly hit by a car! He pinched the bridge of his nose. His former captain wasn't lying; she was more prone to danger than he thought. He searched for the plate number of the car and asks someone who he knows that owes him a favor to check on the owner of the car. In truth, he didn't want to spy on her, but it was needed. Ryoma just needs to make sure she's safe. This case is the biggest one that he had handled so far. Taking care of his former captain's sister is not easy as he had hope. He is so not looking forward for the headache that was coming.

The day ended without any casualties for Sakuno. Well, maybe except for the one this morning. She was now opening the door of the house she's now staying. She needs to talk to Ryoma about her true situation. She didn't have the chance last night and early this morning. Sakuno walks towards his office and opens the door. He was not in. The room was empty. Where could he be? She thought to herself. She starts to go room to room around the house to see if Ryoma was home. Alas, with no luck, she settles herself in the kitchen. She should make dinner now, while waiting for him.

* * *

It's now 11:00 pm, and still he hasn't come back. Their meals long become cold now. She's been waiting for more than 3 hours. She wishes that she has his number so that she can just phone or text him instead of waiting here alone inside a big house. Sakuno was sitting on the steps of the stairs still waiting. Waiting for this long was making her sleepy, and so she succumbs and closes her eyes.

The door finally opens revealing Ryoma. He was surprise to see Sakuno leaning her head against the stairs' railing, fast asleep. This woman keeps on surprising him in so many ways. He walks towards her and kneels down and carefully carries her to her room. He lays her on the bed. He observes her for ma moment and closes the door. As he was climbing down the stairs he notices the dining table was set. She must have been cook up dinner while waiting for him. Ryoma sits and taste the already prepared meal. He had to admit, it really good. She does live up to her profession.

* * *

The next morning, Sakuno wakes up wondering how she ended up on her bed. She got ready for the day and went down stairs to prepare breakfast. She was surprise to see Ryoma already setting the table. He notices her standing on the kitchen door.

"Good morning. You shouldn't have waited up last night." He says and pulls a chair for her to sit on. She walks towards him and sits.

"I-I'm sorry."

"Don't be." They start to eat. Similar to yesterday, they spend their meal in silence.

"You don't have to go to work today." Ryoma suddenly said.

"Excuse me?"

"I thought that you wanted to talk about your situation, so that's why you waited up last night. I already called to your job and I said that you were sick today." He explains.

"Wha-what… you can't do that."

"Well, I just did, so you can't do anything about it."

"Bu-but-"

"I'm going to tell you why your life is in danger at the current moment and I think that it is more important than anything don't you? Besides it might take time explain everything." He looks up to her.

Sakuno couldn't argue back. True, she wants to know about everything but, her job is really important to her, well so is her life. She can't help but to give in. She nods.

They were both now inside his office. Sakuno is sitting on the sofa while Ryoma was sitting behind his table.

"Do you remember about the incident that happened a year ago?" He asks her.

"Incident?"

"Last year, a group of terrorists set on explosives in one of the major police headquarters here in Tokyo. The building collapsed and 200 people were injured while more than 20 died."

"A b-bomb? But I thought they said that it was due to the old structure of the building that it happened."

"According to a colleague of mine, they planted small-scale bombs on the foundations to make it look like the building collapsed on its own." Ryoma explains.

"But why would they report a different story rather than the truth? Don't people deserve to know what really happen?"

Ryoma scoffs looking at her. "You're really naïve are you?" Sakuno pouts at him.

"Do you remember the head of the police headquarters?"

Sakuno furrows her brows and thinks. "Isn't it a man named Satou Nishida?"

"You're right. Satou Nishida was the most feared man in the east headquarters. He's considered a legend in the force for having the most successful career. As the director of the east force, it's his duty to go to all conference and occasions that concerns the public. If you're someone respected around the country and you failed to capture the people responsible for ruining the career that you built throughout those years. What will you do? Of course, you'll avoid everything so that you won't get humiliated and criticize."

"W-well I think there was a time where his family was associated to the former governor, Osamu Ren." Sakuno thought out loud.

"Former governor, Osamu Ren was convicted of participating on drug traffic throughout the country. Not only that, he also smuggled illegal artifacts from Europe. And That's where you come in." He got up and walk towards her.

"E-eh?" She was distracted on why he has to stand in front of her. Ryoma takes one of her hand and encourages her to stand. He then put his arm around her waist while the other still holds her hand. They were now in dancing position.

"Ryo-ryoma-kun?" Sakuno looks up to him.

"Shhh. Just follow my lead." And he starts to move them to the center of the room. "They're watching." He whispers on her ear.

"H-huh?" Sakuno was so out of focus because of his breath tickling her neck.

"Someone's watching from the outside. At top of the building opposite from us." He starts to guide her slowly to dance. Sakuno got a glimpse of the opposite building and saw a sudden shine from the rooftop. He was right.

"How d-did you know?" She whispers back.

"The reflection from the window. They bugged the entire house too. They were listening to our conversation since the beginning." Sakuno was shock. He stops and just like the night in her apartment, Ryoma holds her in place, snuggling in the crock of her neck. "Act like everything's normal." Sakuno starts to relax and places her arms around his waist and settles herself in his arms again.

He suddenly chuckles which causes her to become stiff.

"Wha-what?" She blurted out.

"Nothing, it's just you just suddenly coöperate to things you say is inappropriate for two strangers." Good thing her face was buried in his chest so that he can't see her blush.

"We-well, I-I still t-think it is…"

"But…?"

"B-but, I-I um, a-ah, I-" Ryoma suddenly hold her close and tighter and it seems his trying to hold his laughter. "S-stop laughing!" She whispers furiously. Her face was burning so much now.

"Apologies." H says, trying to compose himself. "It seems now that our conversation will be cut short."

* * *

The camera was still all over the house and a man was watching the two from his screen. It seems that his favorite detective has developed a friendly relationship with his target. Now it's getting interesting.

_I'll forget about what occurred this morning ;)_

_Send the give to my favorite detective._

_Please make sure that he enjoys it._

Send.

The man smirks while watching the two in each other's arms.

* * *

I'm sorry for grammar errors.

Hope you like it.

Sincerely,

sakurapetal14


	4. Chapter 4

**The Great Detective **

Chapter four:

Code _V-17-X _: Work

It has been almost a week after the spying episode. Everything has gone back to normal, she goes to work everyday and there were no near death experiences that has happen recently. Sakuno was starting to think if staying at Ryoma's place is really necessary for her situation. All that happened didn't seem serious though, the letters stopped coming and she feels safe walking down the street. She doesn't have to be paranoid about feeling someone following her all day. He was right, their conversation were cut short. They didn't do anything after holding each other for almost half an hour. They just parted and continue to go through the day acting like nothing was wrong.

Now that she thought about it, it was the third time, the third time that they were both in that position again, hugging. In her defense, she just permitted it because it needed at the moment. Well, maybe add the feeling of security in his arms and his calming scent that somehow reminds her of home. She blushes. Whoa, no, no, no, shake that thought off. She can't be thinking of that, she can't be thinking of that jerk!

She must focus.

Yes, focus. Sakuno doesn't have the time to be daydreaming.

She just finish her job and is now walking back home. Now that she thought about it, Tezuka-nii's friends told her that they were hosting a reunion and they've invited her to come. She doesn't really know them that well, but since Tezuka introduce them to her, the team started to treat her like a little sister. Tezuka even sometimes tell them to look after her if he's going out of the province. Sakuno is excited to see them. She smiles to herself. It will be a night where she doesn't have to deal with Ryoma for a while. She swears to the heavens, since their third time hugging the man lives to tease her and she can't do anything about it! He always taunts her with his smirk and her mind seems to shut sometimes, which results her looking like a bullied kid. She's now standing on the front door. She closes her eyes and let out a sigh, when she opens this door the teasing will begin again. She took a big breath and opens the door.

"I'm home." She calls out. It seems that nobody was at home. Thank goodness, she thought. The house was quiet and it kind of made her feel lonely. Sure, it was big and elegant and all that, but without people, it seems more like a haunted house. How she wish that Horio was here to talk her instead of Ryoma. She let out a sigh.

Sakuno had just enter her room and put down her handbag on the table when she notice a big lump on the bed. She furrows her brows and slowly approaches the bed. She carefully pokes the lump and it suddenly stirs, surprising her. She pokes it again for a moment before taking the blanket away. It was Ryoma. Ryoma was sleeping on her bed. A man was sleeping on her bed.

"R-Ryoma-kun." She carefully nudges him. He grunted in his sleep. "Ryoma-kun."

"Five more minutes." He said lowly.

"Ryoma-kun." She calls more loudly. He finally opens his eyes.

"Ah. You're here Ryuzaki." He says nonchalantly. Sakuno was really beginning to question what this man is. One moment he's being a gentleman then a moment later, a bully. And now… she doesn't even know. Sleeping in other people's room, is he uneducated or what?

"What are you doing here in my room?"

He yawns and stretches. "Sleeping"

"You could go to your room, you know."

"Hn. But yours' is closer to my office. You don't mind right?" She doesn't mind? Of course she does! It's her room. Well it's not really hers, he just lent it to her temporarily because she's staying in his house, BUT that's not the point!

"O-of course I mind!" He just looks at her with an emotionless face.

"Hn." He nods. "Well, you can't do anything now. It already happened." He suddenly pulls her to lie beside him on the bed. Sakuno was as stiff as a wood.

He again wraps his arms around her and entangles his legs against hers.

"W-would you please le-let go."

"Relax, I won't do anything." He starts to draw circles n her lower back to relax her down.

_Why do I al-always find us in thi-this position?_ She asks herself.

He was starting to drift off to sleep when Sakuno asks him. "Why are you here, really."

"I told you woman, your room is more convenient to sleep into. Besides I have to pick Karupin up later tonight." He mumbles while adjusting the blanket over them and hugging her closer.

"Ka-karupin?"

"Hn." He buried his face on the crock of her neck and gave a low growl. "Stop asking questions, you're too loud." His voice eventually quiet down and Sakuno can feel his slow breathes on her neck. He was asleep. She found them again in a position that most likely lovers would do.

He gave a weak purr and snuggle more to her. If she was to describe him with one word, she'd say; a cat. With the short time she's living with him, he's definitely a feline. His sly remarks and his mysterious actions; going home late at night and spending wee hours in his office. And for some reason, he seems to know what she has done not only inside the house but also outside. Is he a stalker or something? Not to mention his amber eyes which if she looks closely is shape like a cat's. It's like when he stares at her, he could see her soul and know her deepest secrets.

She doesn't know what to feel about him.

* * *

When he woke up, she was still there, lying beside him, sleeping. It was already 8:00 pm, they were sleeping for a bout two hours and he needs to pick up Karupin in an hour or so. He plops down one arm and leans his head on his hand while the other was still wrapping around her waist. She has soft features, he notices. Her long auburn hair was left spread on the pillow making it look soft. Her lashes were long and resting against her cheeks. She has smooth porcelain skin. Her pink lips slightly parted. He remembered the time when he kissed her. Her lips were definitely soft and tasted like strawberry with a tint of vanilla. If he wasn't focus on driving away the guy behind her, he could have had experimented more on kissing her. He traveled his gaze down to her slender neck, which he thought if it tastes the same as her lips. His gaze continues to travel down to her chest. She was wearing a white blouse and he could see the outline of her bra. Ryoma had to admit, her chest was the right size he prefers; it bounder between normal and packed ones that women seems to prefer. The first button of her blouse was undone, giving him the view of her collarbone. She also has a slim waist and flat stomach. He slowly caresses her waist under her blouse and found out that she has a smooth skin.

He suddenly stops. Oh god, he was becoming a pervert, just like his father. He face palm himself mentally. This woman is more dangerous that he thought. She doesn't only attract disaster but also every man out of their league.

He has to clear his thoughts of her, now. If not, he might not restrain himself and do something that his buchou and senpai-tachi will never forgive him if he did. It is also going against his character. Echizen Ryoma does not fantasize about anyone. No one. Ever.

He notices she's wearing a necklace. He holds it for him analyze. At one look, it seems like a normal lock pendant, but it's really a memory stick. He saw a little slot on the bottom of the small lock and something engraved on the back. The key slot has barely any scratches, which means it's not yet been open. He looks down to Sakuno. There is a big possibility that she doesn't know what this is, he thought.

_V-17-X_

The Lock pendant will need a key to open it. The code may be a hint as to where the key is. He looks at the woman beside him and all the earlier thoughts about her came rushing back in his mind. He shakes his head. Argh, he can't help it, he's a guy after all. He looks at her and said. "You really are trouble."

* * *

Sakuno finally wakes up. Ryoma was already gone and its 10 p.m., she didn't get any dinner yet. The house was quiet as she went downstairs. Horio hasn't come back to drop off any groceries for a week now. Maybe she should buy some stuff tomorrow morning, considering it's her day off and she doesn't have anything to do except for the reunion which will be in the evening. As she went to the kitchen she decides to make herself something to eat. She feels so lonely, Sakuno sighs.

She heard the door opened and quickly went to see if Ryoma has come back. He did and he was carrying what seems a small animal crate.

"Ryoma-kun?" She walks towards him.

"You're awake." He says bending down and putting the small crate on the ground. Ryoma unlocks in and opens the small railed door. A cat comes out, more of a Himalayan cat.

"Cute!" Sakuno exclaims and kneels down to looks at it more closely. The cat looks at her and let out a purr. It somehow reminded her of Ryoma when he was asleep earlier.

"What's its name?" She reaches her hand and scratches it behind its ear.

"Karupin." He lifted up Karupin and gave it to Sakuno to carry.

She carefully secured it in her arms and Karupin nuzzled his head on her chest which causes Sakuno to giggle because of the cuteness. On the other hand Ryoma was slightly glaring at the feline.

"Did you always have him or did your bought him?" She looks up to him.

"I had him since I was 12."

"Really? That's so sweet. I never knew you were a cat lover." 'Well I definitely know that you're a _cat_.' She mused to herself.

"Get your stuff, we're going somewhere." He said walking pass her to the kitchen.

"E-eh? Where?" She follows him, Karupin still in her arms.

"I have a work to do and you're accompanying me." He was looking at her while eating the food she'd just ready for her. She frowns at him.

"I-I do."

"Then get your stuff and hurry." Karupin jumps out of her arms and went towards Ryoma.

Sakuno, still curious to where they're going went to her room and get her purse. When she comes down, Ryoma was already waiting for her at the door.

"You ate my dinner." She mumbles to him as he close the door. He just let out a small chuckle and they walk along the sea of people side by side.

* * *

Sakuno couldn't believe her eyes. They were standing in front of a night club. She turns to look at Ryoma.

"Wha-what are we doing here, Ryoma-kun?" She asks unsure.

"I told you, work." Then he drags her to the back door of the building and the first thing she saw was a couple hungrily kissing and grouping each other without any care that they just saw them. Sakuno immediately closes her eyes and follows Ryoma towards the hallway. Ryoma notices her reaction and smirk.

"You're too innocent, Ryuzaki."

"It's e-embarrassing." She looks away.

"You shouldn't, didn't you already did that? Oh yeah, with me." Sakuno was blushing like mad.

"I-It's your f-fault!" Ryoma just laugh at her.

As they walk further into the hallway, they saw girls who were wearing clothes that were less than nothing. Their faces coated in make-up and the air was full of different scents of perfume. When they were passing by, girls were greeting Ryoma and getting all flirt with him. Sakuno looks at Ryoma with a raised brow. The man beside her just let out a smirk, ignoring the women obviously flirting with him.

They enter an elegant looking room. The lights were dim and it looks like an office. The walls painted deep red. The curtains were a dark shade of blue. A couch and a center table were placed on the center of the room. There were rows of rows shelves of liquor against the walls. An old woman was sitting behind the desk on the far side of the room.

"Ryoma-san! It's nice to see you again." Her face was full of bright color make-up. Her brownish hair was put in a messy bun and the ends curled. She was clad in a black dress that ends just above her knees, and black pumps. She was also wearing a lot of jewelry. She notices Sakuno behind him. "And who might this be?"

"Ryuzaki Sakuno, nice to meet you." She bowed.

"Hello dear, I'm Shizuka, owner of Club Emperor." The old woman was looking at her from head to toe and back to her face again. She touches her face and angles it, as if trying to look for imperfections.

"Hmmm. Not bad, it will be easy." She looks at Ryoma.

Sakuno was lost on what they were talking about.

"Good, dress her up." Ryoma says and Sakuno was ushered outside of the room and taken to a different one where the women from the hallways were now sitting in front of the dozen mirrors fixing their appearances.

Sakuno was handed clothes and a pair of shoes. Then pushed into one of the dressing cubicle.

"Change now dear." She heard the old woman.

When Sakuno saw the clothes that were handed to her, she blushes. "I-I think I can't wear th-this!" She calls out.

"Course you can honey. Now hurry!" Sakuno seems to not have any choice so she changed into them.

* * *

Ryoma was waiting in one of the booths inside the club. A group of business men enters the room and they were automatically led to one of the VIP rooms deeper inside the club. Music was booming from the speakers. Almost every table was occupied by men from all ranges and most definitely, hookers. Ryoma notices Sakuno awkwardly walking towards him. Her usual braids were gone; her long mahogany hair was left slightly wavy, tumbling down till her back. Her fringe was combed down framing her heart shape face. She also has a light make up, and her lips were colored blood-red. She was wearing a black sleeveless dress. The dress has a low heart neckline which shows off her well endowed chest. There were two laces on each side of her chest that run through the end of her collarbone and tied at the back of her neck. The dress hugs her petite figure, making her look tantalizing. Her legs look like miles and lastly, a pair of black high-heeled wedges that were laces tied to her ankles. The people in the near tables were staring lustfully towards the black clad woman. Ryoma meets her half way. Sakuno's head was bowed and her shoulders were shaking. Her hands were balled under her chin. He put his hands on her hips making Sakuno flinch and look up to him. Her face was on blush mode, yet again.

"You don't look half bad." He says. Shizuka gave him a nod from the back.

"C-can we go h-home now?" Sakuno asks in a small voice.

"Can't."

Sakuno raises her head and look up to him. "Why do you have to bring me here? And why would Shizuka-san dress me like this?" She mumbled the last one.

"It will be better to show you, even though I know that you're slow at picking up things." Sakuno pouts at him. "What you're wearing is a disguise."

"A disguise? I think this dress barely covers anything" she mutter as she tries to pull her dress down to cover her overly expose thighs.

Ryoma guides her to their table and he notices that her head is bowed again and she's playing with her fingers, a sign of nervousness. He places his arm at her back and his hand on her waist. He pulls her closer and leans down, his lips ghosting her ear.

"Two tables away." He whispers.

She turns her head to look at him. "E-eh?" Their face was less than an inch apart. Both were staring at each other's eyes.

"Observe them." Sakuno turns her head to the said direction. There was nothing weird happening. All she can she is a bunch of old men, wearing suits and chatting happily. There were also some women with them. Wait, that one man wearing a white suit. If she recall correctly he's the CEO of Tanaka Inc. They're one of the best producers of technologies in Japan, as far as she knows.

"Isn't he a famous person?" She says slightly pointing to the old CEO. Ryoma nods. "We're going," He suddenly he stands up and pulls her to him and they walk towards the said table hand in hand. When they were mid way, Ryoma says to her quietly, "Be careful around him."

The couple was now in front of the group. Sakuno was surprise by the change in her companion's attitude. Ryoma has a big smile in his face while greeting the group.

"Tanaka-san! It's a pleasure to meet you, finally." The said man looks at him and welcomes him to the table. Sakuno looks up him weirdly, does he know this people?

"Ah! You must be one of Miyamoto's men." Tanaka smiles at them.

"That would be me!" He smiles. Sakuno notices that his smile looks really stupid, like a child greeting his master.

The old man directs his eyes to her. "And who would this lady be?" Ryoma introduces her as 'Cherry', his companion for the 'night'. They were ushered to both to sit down. Sakuno is now sitting between Ryoma and old man Tanaka. She didn't now what the men around her was talking about. Alls he knows is that Ryoma looks so different from how he normally is. He's so cheerful that rainbows and sunshine were emitting out from him. She thought at one point that maybe he was sick.

A voice takes her away from her thoughts.

"So, you're Cherry." Old man Tanaka says to her.

"Y-yes, that's me." Sakuno gulps down. There was something in his eyes that she can't figure out.

"Why would a lovely lady like you be doing here?"

"Um, accompanying a friend." She looks at Ryoma who's still deep in conversation with the others.

"Is that all?" He raises his brow. She nods in response. "I know what people want, Cherry." He pauses looking straight at her. "That's what my company does. Giving people what they need and making their life more comfortable. I also have experiences on what people like you want." He whispers the last one. His hand was snaking its way to her leg. Sakuno flinch and unconsciously tightens her hold on Ryoma's hand which she was still holding under the table. Ryoma felt her grip and takes his attention from the conversation to Sakuno. He sees in the corner of his vision that Tanaka's hand was touching Sakuno. He's eyes darkens for a moment.

* * *

Old man Tanaka orders a shot for him and Sakuno. When it came he proposes a toast and together they drink. Sakuno admits that she isn't a really big fan of drinking. The liquid runs down, burning her throat. After taking in her third shot her head suddenly feels like something has pounded it. She excuses herself to go to the bathroom. She feels sick after throwing up. It's not good to get drunk, in her opinion. Especially not having any dinner, it's bad for the stomach according to what her senpai mention. She leans her arms on either side of the sink and waits for a moment for her head to stop throbbing. The door to the women's washroom suddenly opens. She didn't bother to turn around and look who it was because of her headache. Suddenly a pair of arms encircles her waist. This causes her to jolt up and turn around. It was old man Tanaka. He was smiling in a weird way. He's hands were moving its way down to her legs again. Sakuno tries to push him but he won't bulge.

"Oh come one, don't be like that Cherry." His face was too close for her comfort. "I'm about to give you one of the most pleasurable nights of your life."

"No!" She starts to punch his chest to get away from his hold.

"You better listen to me, you slut." He holds her wrists tightly. Sakuno is really scared at the moment. She wants to scream but she knows that no one will hear her, not even Ryoma.

Tanaka starts to kiss her neck and Sakuno gasps in surprise. She kneed him between the legs which in result he tumbles backwards. Seeing her chance, Sakuno darts out the washroom. She tries to look for Ryoma but he was nowhere to be seen. She immediately went to the back door where they came in hoping he would be there somewhere. When she opens the door, it was pouring down really hard. She can't see clearly because of there was no light in the alley. She runs down the alley turning to ways she doesn't even know. She can hear Tanaka on her heels. She was soaking wet and to her luck she comes to a dead-end. Sakuno can't even hear her hard breath, just her hearts beating crazily in her chest because of nervousness. She's really scared, where was Ryoma?

Just when she saw the shadows of the men from afar, she's suddenly pulled to a door on the next door building. Sakuno was surprise that she was about to scream when a hand covers her mouth and her body is pushed to the wall with something warm. When her eyes finish adjusting to the darkness, she got a good look to her captor. It was Ryoma who was pressing hisself against her. Relief flowed inside her and her body seems to gone out of strength that she have to lean on him yet again.

"I-I thought y-you left m-me." She says quietly heaving from her earlier run.

"Hn." He didn't say anything after that. Silence once again was before them. The only sound that can be heard was Sakuno's heavy breathing.

They heard voices on the other side of the door, it was Tanaka's men. They must have seen the dead-end and quickly left to go look in other places.

Ryoma feels her body was quivering because of her wet clothes. He shrug off his blazer and puts on her.

"Thank y-you."

"Let's go." He pulls her hand and starts to walk of the door and into the dark alley while holding an umbrella on his free hand.

"W-wait! They might come back." She protests not bulging from her spot.

"They won't. They already know that this is a dead-end and they won't bother looking in her twice."

"B-but-"

"The job's done. There's nothing else to do here anymore."

Then realization hits her. He just used her. She should be mad at him now for putting her in a dangerous situation. If it weren't for him she would have been almost molested, getting wet from running away from men she never even knows. She glares at the back of his head.

Sakuno forcefully shrug her wrist from his hold. Ryoma raises a brow at her.

"This is your fault." She says, glaring at him with all her might.

"It's not." He simply replies.

"It is! If it weren't for you I wouldn't be in this situation. I'm not going anywhere with you." To her surprise he only let out a tired sigh and muttered something under his breath. He suddenly shoves the umbrella to her hands and picks her up, bridal style.

"Wha-wha, put me down!" She protests, a faint blush was covering her cheeks. Sakuno struggles herself, punching her small fist on his shoulder.

"Quit moving woman." He says annoyance clear in his voice.

"Put me down-!"

He was kissing her! He was kissing her in the middle of a dark alley. His kiss was aggressive, forcing her to submit, to respond. She won't. She won't give up and let herself allow him to force himself to her.

When he feels that she wasn't responding, he bit her lower lip which he earns a whimper from the woman, a message saying 'just give up'. He slanted his lips more to gain an easier access to her lips. His earlier thoughts were thrown out of the window. He should be restraining himself around her, but how? She's beginning to be so annoying and won't stop struggling. He could just leave her here but that would just be pure cruel, considering to what she just gone through. And she won't stop yelling, so there was only one solution he could think of, and he knows that it's really effective.

She was slowly losing her resolution and yet again she can't help but to give in. She slowly responds shyly. They were kissing for a whole minute before their lips finally broke apart followed by a few quick kisses.

Sakuno hides her burning face on his shoulder, not wanting to say anything about the kiss that just happens. Ryoma didn't say anything either, satisfied that she isn't defying him anymore.

* * *

He was carrying her all the way till home. He sets her on the living room sofa and went to get a towel. He comes back with a towel hanging on his slight damp hair and one for her. Ryoma kneels down in front of her and starts to use the fresh towel to dry her hair. Sakuno can't look at him in the eye; she was still disappointing in herself for giving up her resolution. There was an awkward silence in the air, no one was saying anything. Sakuno stole a quick glance at him and he caught her. She immediately averted her glance and starts to dry his head with the towel he already has. She didn't notice that she was drying his head with a bit of force due to her nervousness.

"Oi, you're gonna start a fire by rubbing my head that hard."

"S-sorry!" She stops and apologizes.

"Go up stairs and change, you might catch a cold."

Sakuno nods and made her way up to her room. Ryoma stands up and let out a sigh.

Troublesome woman.

* * *

I apologize again for the late update

please enjoy and sorry for the grammatical errors.

sincerely,

sakurapetal14


End file.
